Broken Glass
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in season 5 premier. Hotch is not only stabbed but raped by Foyet. He is also think captured and taken to a place where he discovered Reid has also been kidnapped by the reaper. Hotch watches helplessly as Foyet rapes and tortures Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**Because my mind is is going to be similar to my Reaper's Revenge story mainly because it involves Foyet and Hotch and Reid again but Foyet is my favorite villian to write for so that's why I'm writing him again, he's probably their creepiest and most deadly UnSub in my mind.**

"Perhaps this'll change the way you profile,"the Reaper hissed.

Hotch's eyes widened as he felt his pants being stripped.

This wasn't happening...no...

But he was too weak to fight it as something entered his body. No. This wasn't happening..not to him...the reaper wasn't doing this to him...

_You should have made a deal _taunted in his mind as Foyet body made jerking motions.

He tried to ignore what was happening, tried to clear his mind of the horror but it wasn't working.

Foyet smiled down at him.

"Having a good time Agent Hotchner?"

"Go to hell."

He laughed.

"I will soon enough I imagine. But first I want to have some fun."

Finally Foyet was finished.

"Why don't you kill me already?" Hotch hissed.

Foyet chuckled.

"Where would the fun of that be?"

Quietly he scooped up Hotch.

"What...what are you doing?" Hotch was too weak and exhausted to fight.

Blood dripped from the side of his chest.

"If I really want to have some fun with you I'm going to do it somewhere else."

Hotch groaned as he tried to protest but a piece of cloth was pressed against his mouth.

"Careful Hotch, I don't want you fighting me."

Finally darkness consumed him.

* * *

"Wakey wakey Hotch," Foyet whispered into his ear.

He groaned as he found himself tied to a bed. When he woke he leaned his head over to a side and found himself staring at the young and frightened eyes of Reid.

He tried to sit up but the pain was too great.

"What...why is he here?"

"Because it's more fun to play with two than with one," chuckled Foyet. "Surely you must know this, Aaron."

"Let...him go..." Hotch said through gritted teeth.

Foyet laughed.

"I will...but first I want to have some fun with little Spencer here."

Hotch watched helplessly as Reid cowered in a corner, clearly terrified while Foyet loomed over him.

"Stop it!" Hotch screamed as he realized what was going on while Foyet stripped down Reid's pants. His hand were cuffed to the posts of the bed he was laying on and while his wounds were surprisingly bandaged they still hurt like hell. "Stop!"

But it was no use, despite the begging and sobbing come from Reid Foyet still continued to rape him and all Hotch could do was watch helplessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh I'm so cruel to Reid, aren't I? :)**

Hotch shouted himself hoarse as Foyet continued to rape Reid. Finally he was done. The Reaper smiled down at the young man cowering in fear.

"I'll leave you two alone...for a while. I need to get some...supplies."

Hotch watched as he left the room.

"Reid? Reid are you all right?"

Still shaking Reid nodded and brushed away the tears that had fallen. He crawled over to Hotch.

"Are you sir?"

Hotch nodded.

"Don't call me sir," he pleaded. For some reason that line bothered him more than it should. "In a situation like this it's Hotch, or Aaron."

Reid nodded.

"Your wounds..."

"They've been damaged...I guess Foyet doesn't want me to die yet." Reid nodded as he studied the bandaged wounds.

"He seems to have bandaged them correctly..."

Hotch sighed. Reid had just gotten raped and here he was worrying about Hotch.

"Reid you just got raped, you shouldn't be worrying about me."

"Why? You just got stabbed," Reid pointed out.

"Are you...sure you're okay?" Hotch had to ask again. Reid swallowed.

"Physically yeah, emotionally...it's gonna be awhile."

Hotch nodded. At least that was an honest answer.

"I'm sorry..."he suddenly said and Reid looked surprised.

"Why?"

"Because it's my fault you're here...he told me before he attacked...I should have made a deal."

Reid shook his head.

"No sir...I mean Hotch, it's not your fault. You're not the one who did it."

"You wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't because of me and for that I am sorry."

Reid shook his head again.

"Don't. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Isn't that sweet?" Foyet's voice appeared in the room as he walked down the stairs. It was clear they were in a basement.

He was carrying a bag. Both stiffened.

"What's in the bag?" Hotch demanded. Foyet smiled at him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Foyet thrusted Reid to nearby chair.

"What are you doing?" Hothc shouted and Foyet sighed.

"Am I going to have to gag you?" He snapped. "Or will you be able to shut the fuck up?"

Reid was shaking with fear as he eyed the bag.

Foyet nodded as Hotch lasped into silence.

"You know...I've always been fascinated with needles and piercings..." Foyet added calmly as he got opened the bag and Reid saw several large needles. He started shaking. He hated the idea of having a needle anywhere near his skin after what happened with Tobias.

"What...please..."

"And I've always been rather find of nipple rings."

Reid suddenly couldn't breathe and Hotch straightened up.

"What the hell..."His voice was livid. Finally Foyet sighed and shoved a piece of cloth inside Hotch's mouth.

"That's better," he growled as Hotch shot daggers at him with his eyes.

"You can see where I'm going with this can't you?"

Reid whimpered as he saw a pair of gold loops on a table next to him.

"Please..."

"Shhhhh, or I'll have to gag you like you did with your boss. Don't worry, I won't forget your tongue...Tongue piercings are a speciality of mine after nipple piercings.

Foyet held a needle close to Reid's nipple and Hotch struggled violently to get out of his cuffs but he was uncessful.

"Don't worry, I made sure they were clean," laughed Foyet before jamming the needle with the ring on it into the tender skin

Reid screamed until he he was barely able to speak and Hotch cursed under his gag.

Hotch watched helplessly as Foyet taunted Reid in a crooning voice while picking up another needle and jammed it into Reid's other nipple.

Tears streamed down his face as his body boiled in rage as he listened to Reid's sobs and shivered at Foyet's laughter.

"Trust me Dr. Reid you think this is painful...this is just the begining."

"I'm so sorry Reid," Hotch thought to himself. "So sorry."

Determination set in.

No way in hell Reid was going ot continue to pay for Hotch's mistake.

He'll save Reid, no matter what. Even if it means sacraficing himself.

**I did rate this T for a reason :)**


End file.
